


Secrets

by CatandKaraForever



Series: Kalex Short Fics [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, Femslash, Kalex, Love Confessions, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/CatandKaraForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is keeping secrets from Kara. Kara is determined to learn what they are. When she does, it's not what she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

Alex hurriedly hung up her phone as Kara came into the room.  
"Who was that?"  
"It's nothing," Alex said, "just a wrong number."  
Kara cocked her head.  
"You're lying to me," she said.  
"No," Alex said, "I wouldn't do that."  
Kara just shook her head.  
"You'll tell me. I won't push, but you'll tell me at some point," Kara said before turning sharply on her heel and striding out.  
Alex stared after her, frowning. The truth was, she WAS lying to Kara, but she had a good reason for it. She had a plan she was carrying out with a specific goal, and her preparations for the final stage were not yet complete so she couldn't tell Kara yet. The phone call had been Lucy, who was helping her with her secret plans.

* * *

Kara turned the knob and entered her apartment. The lights were out and the blinds were shut, making the room pitch dark which didn't really faze her because of her infrared vision but it disturbed her anyway. Kara distinctly remembered leaving the lights on and the blinds open when she left for work that morning. Her infrared vision easily cut through the dark but she didn't see anyone or anything amiss. She flicked on the lights and Alex was standing there. Kara's eyes widened and she let out an embarrassing squeak of surprise. She was shocked that Alex had evaded her vision.

"How? Alex how did I not see you?"

"The suit I'm wearing is designed not to show up in infrared vision."

"Ok...But that doesn't explain what you're doing here."  
"It's your birthday," Alex said, and Kara chuckled.  
She'd forgotten that it was her birthday, having been so busy running about for Cat and she hadn't even seen Winn or James, either one of whom would have reminded her.

"Happy birthday Kara," Alex said chuckling at the realization Kara had forgotten.

Kara smiled, things like this were so typical Alex. Kara was the only one that Alex showed her soft side to, that the Kryptonian knew of anyway.  
"I have something for you," Alex said as she pulled something out of her back pocket.

Kara's heart started to race as Alex's hand uncurled to reveal the item she had pulled. It was a small blue and red-velvet box with Kara's family crest on it on it.  
"Don't worry," Alex joked, "It's not a ring."

Alex opened the box slowly, and Kara gasped. The item in the box was a small gold necklace with a half-heart on it. The half that was in the box had Alex's name written on it, and Alex pulled a matching one that had Kara's name written on it and let it rest against her suit.  
"Alex," Kara said, almost speechless, "It's beautiful."

The Kryptonian couldn't resist it anymore and she leaned over to kiss Alex softly on the lips. Alex leaned into the kiss, her hand resting softly on Kara's cheek. When they broke apart both were blushing furiously.

"Alex, I...I'm sorry but I can't fight it anymore. I love you, and not as a sister."  
"I know. I finally figured it out. I feel the same for you."  
They kissed again, and then as they broke apart again there was a beep. Kara swirled and saw Lucy standing there with her phone in her hand.  
"You were recording that whole thing?"  
Lucy grinned and Alex stared at her.  
"Lucy, you didn't tell me you were going to record it?"

"How could I not? You two are so adorable that I have to be able to relive this moment."

"Lucy knew?"

"Yes. Remember all those calls I didn't explain? She was helping me to put this together."

"What else is there?"  
Alex's words told Kara that there was more coming. There was a sharp knock on the door and Alex got up, walking to the door. She opened it. Kara looked towards the door, but Alex's lithe frame was blocking her view. Alex kicked the door shut. In both hands she held a huge box that said 'Allie's Bar & Grill'.

"This is everything you like off the menu at Allie's. I know how much you love Allie's and Lucy has a connection there so I got a discount on all of this."

Kara's eyes were watering.  
"Alex, I...I can't.."

She was shocked by how much effort she'd put into making Kara's birthday special.  
"Well it's your birthday, I have to make it an unforgettable one."  
"Well if that was your goal then you've succeeded."

Kara brushed the tears off her eyes and hugged Alex after the brunette set down the huge box.


End file.
